candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2015
03:56 My main FB 03:56 <3litecandycrusher> and even then i wouldn't do that 03:56 You can hack J.J. Dino all you want! 03:56 <3litecandycrusher> i'm not THAT mean 03:56 But you don't know the e-mail! 03:56 <3litecandycrusher> wild guess: 03:57 <3litecandycrusher> asew54321@gmail.com :P 03:57 Nope.avi 03:57 Did you change my icon in GDash? 03:57 Hey Wildonesbot 03:57 3lite answer me! 03:58 <3litecandycrusher> back 03:58 <3litecandycrusher> not yet :P 03:58 <3litecandycrusher> i will later XD 03:58 I'm going to leave all my icons on default just fr you 03:58 <3litecandycrusher> prepare to be scared XD when i do :P 03:58 <3litecandycrusher> 03:58 <3litecandycrusher> do it* 03:59 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi Wilderness bot o/ 03:59 I need to beat Crescendo 03:59 <3litecandycrusher> i haven't beaten a single demon level yet :/ 04:00 How did you know Crescendo is a demon? 04:00 <3litecandycrusher> i never said it was :S 04:00 <3litecandycrusher> XD 04:00 <3litecandycrusher> it is? 04:00 Then why did you say that you've never beaten a demon? 04:00 <3litecandycrusher> just because 04:01 <3litecandycrusher> i can :P 04:01 <3litecandycrusher> it's true though. i need to slap demons. instead IM being slapped by demons!! 04:01 <3litecandycrusher> especially Clubstep and Cataclysm 04:02 <3litecandycrusher> i will never beat CATACLYSM!!!! 04:02 <3litecandycrusher> >:(:("> i quit after 449 attempts in practice mode on Cataclysm XD 04:04 WB 04:05 I changed my stuffs back, 3lite 04:05 <3litecandycrusher> huh? 04:05 It was gettting annoying playing with the default stuffs 04:05 <3litecandycrusher> oh 04:05 I know EXACTLY which icon you're going to use XD 04:05 <3litecandycrusher> i am soooo gonna change the colors of your guy 04:05 <3litecandycrusher> XD 04:05 <3litecandycrusher> which one? :P 04:06 Change the colors, icon, ship, ball, ufo, whatever 04:06 I won't tell you that! 04:06 <3litecandycrusher> ok :P 04:09 <3litecandycrusher> i'm done with what i needed to do, time to go to Geo Dash! 04:09 <3litecandycrusher> BRB :P 04:12 57% on Crescendo 04:12 Hey guys 04:13 Hi Omega 04:13 Good day Asew. 04:14 59%... 04:15 Can anyone confirm if level 1190 is the end of CCS? Or does it keep going on? 04:16 It's probably going to go on, but it's unknown 04:16 No new levelimages 04:18 I feel like this game will never end. -_- 04:18 Why the -_- ? 04:19 They release 15 every week, but they don't care to put anything new. '_' 04:19 This game doesn't need new things as long as the designs are good 04:20 New things entice the players to keep playing. :l 04:20 King doesn't care about the old players 04:20 They care about the new players 04:21 No, they care about their other games. 04:21 wth but ccs is their top selling product 04:21 :O 04:25 <3litecandycrusher> OMG i just had a miracle 04:25 Hmm? 04:25 <3litecandycrusher> turns out i could not remember my password 04:25 <3litecandycrusher> for 10 minutes 04:25 <3litecandycrusher> and right when i was going to make a new password, boom! it hit me! the right one! 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> and i remembered my account password. holy CRAp that was close! 04:26 Did you go change my icons? 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> BTW i haven't changed your icons yet XD 04:26 Okay then 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> i was trying to make sure i knew the password first 04:26 <3litecandycrusher> BOY am i a happy person right now :D 04:27 <3litecandycrusher> ok, now time to change the icons. BRB :P 04:28 Is anyone here? 04:29 I'm here 04:29 <3litecandycrusher> i'm supposed to unlink it after saving it, right? 04:30 You can 04:30 or you can't 04:30 <3litecandycrusher> i can't remember XD 04:30 Oh 04:30 You do unlink 04:30 <3litecandycrusher> ok 04:30 <3litecandycrusher> i saved it 04:30 <3litecandycrusher> and unlinking mine... 04:31 <3litecandycrusher> wait.. it says if i do then it will delete all saved data :S should i do it? 04:32 Did it say that last time you unlinked it? 04:32 <3litecandycrusher> i don't remember 04:32 <3litecandycrusher> :/ 04:32 Hey Chaynay 04:32 I can always get the progress back for you, 3lite 04:32 <3litecandycrusher> hey chaney o/ 04:32 Hey you two. 04:32 <3litecandycrusher> wait, i can refresh login 04:32 Oh and hello security camera! (rofl) 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> ima try logging in by doing that 04:33 <3litecandycrusher> .. or not 04:33 Hey Leo 04:33 Chat is livening up! 04:34 I was here earlier -_- 04:34 <3litecandycrusher> ehh don't know if i should do this or not! 04:34 Anyways. What's up, 3lite? 04:34 <3litecandycrusher> hold on a moment while i open chat through a different window... 04:34 Is there some calculator with 18 digits? 04:35 <3litecandycrusher> 18?! XD 04:35 Maybe. 04:35 Yes, 18. 04:35 My aunt uses one with 16. 04:35 <3litecandycrusher> oh man, that's a lot 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> actually asew, i don't want to risk losing my progress 04:36 <3litecandycrusher> so maybe another itme 04:36 That is... quadrillions?! o.o 04:36 It saves with the cloud 04:36 I can always get this progress back if it fails... 04:37 <3litecandycrusher> nah it's fine 04:37 I just did it, and it syncs back up 04:37 I logged out and logged right back in 04:38 Hmm.. Write this number: 8 quadrillions 729 trillions 420 billions 720 millions 233 thousand 427! 04:39 8,729,420,720,233,437 04:39 *427 04:39 Hi primetime! 04:39 Hey Prime. 04:39 <3primetime3> Hey everyone! 04:39 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg 04:39 I think I did something wrong with changing the color of comment box :/ 04:39 Hi Primetime 04:39 I g2g now 04:40 <3primetime3> Bye Asew! 04:40 <3primetime3> What did you do wrong? 04:40 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg 04:41 <3litecandycrusher> asew, i 04:41 <3litecandycrusher> ll do it later 04:41 I accidentaly changed the color of my username instead of comment box. 04:41 <3litecandycrusher> oh hi and bye primetime o/ 04:41 <3primetime3> Whoops, so just switch whatever you did. :) 04:41 Uhh.. Could you do that for me? :/ 04:41 <3primetime3> Heylo 3lite! 04:41 Please? 04:42 <3primetime3> I'm on a mobile device right now. It's hard to edit anything. Remind me in about an hour. Then I'll do it. ;) 04:42 OK! :) 04:43 <3primetime3> Btw, I finally finished what I wanted to record yesterday! It took forever to get a decent recording. 04:43 Yay! 04:44 <3primetime3> Check my user page; it's on there now as the YouTube template. 04:46 <3primetime3> I keep lagging... 04:46 That media player, prime? 04:48 Here we go again... 04:48 -_- Again? 04:49 <3primetime3> Yeah...my device is lagging when I switch between tabs. 04:49 Ban time. 04:49 <3primetime3> Every time I switch tabs, it shows I leave.... 04:49 <3primetime3> Yes, that media player. :) 04:50 OK! Let me listen to it later :) 04:51 <3primetime3> And now chat's dead... 04:52 <3primetime3> Hey Enderman! 04:52 o/ 04:53 Hey Ryan :) 04:53 I was dead. 04:53 Hi Ryan. 04:53 My cousin Felix bought 20 exactly same calculators! o.o 04:54 <3primetime3> And he's gone... 04:54 <3primetime3> 20?! Is he a teacher? 04:54 No. 04:54 He is only 5 DAYS older than me o.o 04:54 <3primetime3> then...why?.... 04:55 <3primetime3> *Then 04:55 No idea. 04:55 Ryan, lag? 04:55 <3primetime3> Hey Enderman! 04:55 So we have 5/18, 5/23, and 5/28! :D 04:55 <3primetime3> ? 04:55 Uhhh.. 04:55 Wait. 04:55 5/13, 5/18 and 5/23. 04:55 (fp) 04:56 Excuse me on behalf of my stupidity... 04:56 By the way, W. Corkery said exactly same thing as you. :3 04:56 Me? 04:57 Yes. 04:57 Interesting. 04:58 At least Terca is not here. :) 04:59 <3primetime3> I'm.........so............bored................. 04:59 Why not play Guess the level? :) 04:59 Sure! 04:59 Who goes first? 05:00 Me? Or.. I don't know. 05:00 <3primetime3> go 05:00 <3primetime3> *Go ahead! 05:00 Hi Olaf 05:01 <3primetime3> This is such a stupid device! 05:01 o/ 05:01 OK.. 05:01 Clue 1: Ugh, annoying rainbow candies.. And more of them appear! o.o 05:01 307 05:01 <3primetime3> Hey Olaf! 05:01 xD 05:01 o.o 05:01 What. 05:01 O_____O 05:01 The. 05:01 HECK? 05:01 What did I do? O.O 05:01 You guessed it right! o.o 05:02 WTF O_____O 05:02 He guessed right! O___O 05:02 XD 05:02 OMFG XD 05:02 F as in Freaking 05:02 OK, your turn. 05:02 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 is thinking 05:03 C1 : JELLY OVERLOAD WITH LOCKS AND MARMALADE ADDED O.O 05:03 472 05:03 <3primetime3> I got logged out, sorry... 05:04 OMG 05:04 WHAT 05:04 THE 05:04 Leo got it? o.o 05:04 YUP 05:04 AHHHH 05:04 2 in a row on 1st try! o.o 05:04 I gotta go 05:04 :( 05:04 :( 05:04 :( 05:04 WHAT O_O 05:04 HOW 05:04 I'll be back later though :) 05:04 <3primetime3> Bye Olaf! 05:04 I am so good :D 05:04 :D 05:05 Anyways. 05:05 My turn! 05:05 * Courtemanche437 is picking a level with Random page 05:05 Or... 05:07 Clue 1: This awkwardly shaped jelly level has a few very tricky jellies to reach. 05:07 133? 05:07 C-C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!!! (cross) 05:07 444? 05:07 (cross) 05:08 Hmm.. 342? 05:08 401? 05:08 (cross) (cross) 05:08 Next clue please? 05:08 Four guesses. Please try harder. 05:09 Hmm... 05:09 573? 05:09 (cross) 05:09 323? 05:09 207? 05:09 305! 05:09 o/ 05:09 (cross) (cross) (cross) 05:09 Hi Doccocaubai. 05:10 577? 05:10 (cross) 05:10 667? 05:10 (cross) 05:10 Another clue? 05:10 YAS 05:11 Yes, please. 05:11 Clue 2: These jellies are isolated from the board. 05:11 1029? 05:11 ??? 05:11 (cross) 05:12 604? 05:12 (eye) give up 05:12 ??? 05:12 (cross) 05:12 953? 05:12 (cross) 05:12 <3litecandycrusher> back 05:12 524? 05:13 Welcome back. :) 05:13 (cross) 05:13 <3litecandycrusher> what is Clue 1? 05:13 Clue #3, please: 05:13 *? 05:13 <3litecandycrusher> 256? 597? 05:13 An awkwardly shaped jelly level that has a few very tricky jellies to reach. 05:13 <3litecandycrusher> 444? 05:13 <3litecandycrusher> 410? 05:13 Already been said. (cross) 05:13 (cross) 05:13 <3litecandycrusher> 203? 05:14 (cross) 05:14 <3litecandycrusher> 823? 05:14 513? 05:14 (cross) (cross) 05:14 I will now issue Clue 3. 05:14 <3litecandycrusher> 310? 05:14 (cross) -_- 05:14 Go ahead, Leo. 05:14 <3litecandycrusher> ok, clue 3 05:14 Clue 3: It is rated (insanely hard) and just might remind you of Gummy Galaxy. 05:14 <3litecandycrusher> 1050? 05:14 <3litecandycrusher> 710? 05:15 (fp) 05:15 1050 (tick) 05:15 <3litecandycrusher> wait... 05:15 <3litecandycrusher> 710 (facepalm) 05:15 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 05:15 710 is in Boneyard Bonanza but you got it! 05:15 How on earth 710 reminds of Gummy galaxy? o.o 05:15 I haven't had a turn yet! 05:15 Toffee Tower, Leo, 05:15 <3litecandycrusher> it's shaped like.. well… 1050! 05:15 (fail) 05:15 (fp) 05:15 <3litecandycrusher> anyways, i got a level 05:16 Enderman, maybe after this round :/ 05:16 <3litecandycrusher> Clue 1: This level introduces something new - something VERY big to the game 05:16 k 05:16 156? 05:16 <3litecandycrusher> (cross) 05:16 606 05:16 11? 05:16 <3litecandycrusher> (cross) 05:16 <3litecandycrusher> (cross) 05:16 531? 05:16 20 05:16 6 05:16 <3litecandycrusher> none of those 05:16 186? 05:16 18 05:16 <3litecandycrusher> (tick) 05:16 <3litecandycrusher> 186 05:17 771? 05:17 Oh 05:17 OK.. 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> i was just gonna correct it but then he guessed it 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> hey emma o/ 05:17 Oh hi Emma. 05:17 o/ 05:17 Oh boy... 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> because i realized 70 had those 05:17 OH SH*T! 05:17 NOT 70!!! 05:17 ^ 05:17 Oh NVM 05:17 <3litecandycrusher> 70 was nerfed 05:17 O____O 05:18 <3litecandycrusher> i HATE 70 -_- 05:18 186 is still correct because it officially introduces marmalade. 05:18 So do I. -_- 05:18 Can I hav3e a turn now? 05:18 <3litecandycrusher> i should've said it was already introduced but not officially 05:18 I'll give this turn to Ryan. 05:19 Clue 1: Cascades from H*ll 05:19 Umm.... 05:19 Hmmm.. 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> 202 DW? 05:19 no 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> hmm... 05:19 203 DW? 05:19 no 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> 289 DW? 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> 389 DW? 05:19 nay 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> 751? 05:19 <3primetime3> I have internet problems -_- 05:19 negatory 05:19 <3litecandycrusher> 428? 05:20 (wrong) 05:20 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher thinks of hard 4-colored levels 05:20 My sister sings "It's Raining Men" again -_- 05:20 Clue 2: It's not hard 05:20 1000? 05:20 Umm... 05:20 <3litecandycrusher> 1000? 05:20 no 05:20 <3litecandycrusher> 621> 05:20 <3litecandycrusher> ? 05:21 no 05:21 <3litecandycrusher> 31? 587? 1020? 05:21 252? 05:21 <3litecandycrusher> 236? 05:21 (wrong) x4 05:21 I'm not even gonna bother .__. 05:21 And no 05:21 <3litecandycrusher> 336? 05:21 no 05:21 <3litecandycrusher> hmm… it's not hard... 05:21 Final clue: MUAHAHAHAHA! 05:22 666! 05:22 YES! 05:22 <3litecandycrusher> ah 05:22 Cascades from H*LL 05:22 <3primetime3> Chaney, did you want me to change your color? 05:22 OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH >_______________________< 05:22 <3litecandycrusher> gg :) 05:22 The devil lives there and 666 is his numbah 05:22 Yes, prime. 05:22 Damn, should've been obvious... 05:22 (It's allowed) 05:23 <3primetime3> So...switch username color and comment box? 05:23 Can I have A bold Black and my name a purplish color? 05:23 Bold black text 05:23 <3primetime3> I'll change your name to purple. 05:23 Comment box yes, username same color as username here on chat. 05:23 <3litecandycrusher> i should get my chat color changed :/ 05:23 and a light blue comment box 05:24 <3primetime3> Wait, Chaney? On regular wiki or on chat? 05:24 Bold text like Chaney's in a black color 05:24 Regular WIki. 05:24 Clue 1: It's raining eggs! Hallelujah, it's raining eggs! 05:24 on chat 05:24 * Courtemanche437 wonders what color he would want his comment box and what color the text would be 05:24 463? 05:24 (Y) 05:25 <3primetime3> So...your username has what color? 05:25 <3primetime3> Which hex code again? 05:25 I don't know :/ 05:25 <3litecandycrusher> @chaney 951? 05:25 I don't remember it :/ 05:25 Inspect element on the page 05:25 Leo got it first :/ 05:26 <3litecandycrusher> oh 05:26 <3litecandycrusher> XD 05:26 008080 is his hexadecimal value currently 05:26 for the name 05:27 <3primetime3> Is it EB1D35? 05:27 Clue 1: Already a hard level in Reality, but Odus can make it even worse! 05:27 no 05:27 It's 008080 05:27 I think EB1D35 is chat message color. 05:28 Yes it is 05:28 And font Verdana. 05:28 I almost wrote Veradana (fp) 05:28 <3litecandycrusher> BTW primetime can you change my chat text color to #470015? 05:28 I thought about it. Maybe the comment box could be the same color as my text in chat, but maybe with white text in the box. 05:29 Hi 05:29 :? 05:29 I like that color, 3lite! :) 05:30 Should I refresh to see the new color? 05:30 05:30 Emma's Hexadecimal value for his name is... 05:30 9C2A00! 05:30 <3litecandycrusher> thanks :) 05:30 <3litecandycrusher> i was searching for a color and i found that 05:30 <3litecandycrusher> ima give it a try :) 05:30 <3primetime3> Was this what you wanted Chaney? Enderman, I'll do yours soon. 05:31 ok 05:31 <3primetime3> I am so confused... 05:31 What did you do, Prime? I can't notice it? 05:31 <3litecandycrusher> try reloading Chaney 05:31 Oh OK. 05:31 * Courtemanche437 wonders what the hexidecimal value is for R 0, G 162, and B 232 05:31 <3primetime3> Wait...I don't know what I did either... 05:32 <3litecandycrusher> hey primetime, when your done with ryan's can you change my chat text color to #470015? 05:33 <3litecandycrusher> i gtg, bye all! o/ 05:34 Testing. 05:34 Ok, it is not in chat :) 05:34 <3primetime3> What's the comment box color again? 05:34 I don't remember.. (fp) 05:35 Try to put #0523FF, I like this one too. 05:35 And for my username 008080. 05:36 Guys, how can I get a hexidecimal value for a combination of R, G, and B values, does anyone know? 05:36 o.o 05:36 <3litecandycrusher> poor primetime, as soon as one person asks for a color change, so does everyone else (rofl) 05:36 My comment box is PINK? o.o 05:36 (rofl) 05:37 Don't remind me of yesterday. 05:37 ? 05:37 "Barbie Fan Club" -_- 05:37 <3litecandycrusher> no... 05:37 <3litecandycrusher> it's not pink 05:37 <3litecandycrusher> it's a blue color 05:37 <3primetime3> I think I fixed it. 05:37 <3primetime3> I found your old hex code. 05:37 <3litecandycrusher> it's REALLY blue 05:37 Thanks, prime! :) 05:37 <3primetime3> http://www.color-hex.com/color/4040ff 05:37 <3primetime3> Right one? 05:37 I like that one :) 05:37 Yep! 05:38 <3primetime3> Enderman, on chat or wiki? 05:38 <3litecandycrusher> http://www.color-hex.com/color/470015 i gtg, here's the color i want for my chat text color 05:38 <3litecandycrusher> o/ 05:41 Hey Lefty. 05:42 o/ 05:42 <3primetime3> Enderman, I don't think you're allowed for a font change yet. 05:42 Why not? 05:43 Lefty, is he? 05:43 <3primetime3> What the frick? I changed the color of the clock?! 05:43 ? 05:44 <3primetime3> Enderman, it's purple now. 05:44 <3primetime3> 05:44 Of the CLOCK? :D 05:44 <3primetime3> Wait...did I change it? 05:44 <3primetime3> I don't even know anymore. 05:44 Test 05:44 The clock is red. 05:44 Coolio! 05:45 <3primetime3> Nevermind, I didn't change it. 05:45 My hexadecimal value is... 05:45 800080! 05:45 IDK what my hexidecimal value is :/ 05:45 00A2E8! 05:45 Steven Universe went there guys 05:45 It went there.... 05:46 00A2E8? 05:46 They did an entire episode about snow >.< 05:46 Because, snow episodes are God apprently 05:46 Pearl and Garnet fused O___O 05:46 Ohaider 05:46 Nope, they made a snow episode 05:46 Winter Forecast 05:46 Yup >.< 05:46 I am now like, almost at the end of the first season 05:47 I think I might skip the Uncle Grandpa crossover when I get there 05:47 I saw Pearl and Garnet fuse 05:47 * Courtemanche437 sighs 05:47 In the episode "Cry for Help" 05:47 Rose's Scabbard was.... seriously sad 05:47 It is something xxxxFF, Leo :/ 05:47 On the Run was quite possibly the best 11-minute episode of anything I've ever seen 05:47 TY Chaney O_O 05:47 For at least being SOMEWHAT of help! 05:48 What do you mean? 05:48 On the Run is probably the best episode of all time 05:48 I loved Rose's Scabbard 05:48 The episode that pretends it's gonna be a light funny episode about camping, the BAM 05:48 *then 05:49 We're hit with Amethyst's backstory 05:49 Marble Madness was f***ing weird 05:49 IK O___O 05:49 True dat 05:49 Yeah Winter Forecast is easily my least favourite 05:49 What about Joy Ride? 05:49 I haven't got there yet 05:49 Oh 05:49 Political Power was the last one I watched 05:49 Is Joy Ride weird too? 05:50 Yes 05:50 I feel like I'm invisible to the rest of the chat. I guess I'll just go back to Facebook, where I'll feel even lonelier :( 05:50 Geez I feel like I have angina right now 05:50 You are here to us 05:50 Chest pains like mad >.< 05:50 Mayor Dewey is wierd. 05:50 Yo Courtemanche, maybe if you actually spoke then we'd respond 05:50 Maybe that's an idea? 05:50 I have a pain in my leg muscles for some reason :/ 05:51 Instead of staying silent then outbursting if no one talks to you 05:51 If he happens to be reading the chat logs 05:51 There had been zero bad episodes of Steven U, then BAM, socked in the face with Winter Forecast 05:51 If it's about snow, then it's unsalvagable 05:52 Also, when I get to Say Uncle I'm probably gonna miss that one out 05:52 Apparently it's non-canon 05:52 <3primetime3> Courtemanche, what did you want? 05:52 All episodes involving Connie are not good except for Sworn to the Sword 05:52 <3primetime3> And he's gone... 05:52 Say Uncle is considered the worst episode of all time 05:53 Prunetune, he stays silent then has a rage if no one mentions his name. 05:53 Maybe if he actually decided to speak and take part in the convo he wouldn't get ignored. 05:53 Courtemanche is OK for him. 05:53 But "Courte" or "Manche". 05:53 I've called him Courte many times 05:54 He's never objected to me 05:54 But he gets pissed if you call him Manche 05:54 <3primetime3> I need MANCHE's hex code. 05:54 (rofl) 05:55 YAY more chest pains 05:55 #Angina 05:55 I still remember E3Q calling him like that. :/ 05:55 Maybe it's just indigestion 05:56 Just drink some water or something 05:57 I'm gonna watch "The Return" shortly 05:57 That's one of THE BEST 05:57 EVER 05:57 It won't be. 05:57 Some douche decided to spoil to me that Garnet is a fusion 05:57 I already kinda guessed that though 05:58 Garnet's "Stronger than You"{ song is a good one 05:58 Rose's Scabbard was officially the second to make me shed a tear lel 05:58 I liked The Test also 05:58 Amethyst in Maximum Capacity though... holy crap 05:59 Also is it just me or was Pearl in LOVE with Rose? 06:00 Lag? 06:00 no 06:01 Emma 06:01 What's the best episode of Steven U? 06:01 <3primetime3> Hey Chaney X2 :D 06:01 Hey Chaney 06:02 My fave is The Return/Jailbreak 06:02 On the Run or Roses's Scabbard is the best so far 06:02 Winter Forecast is the worst 06:03 Either that or Keep Beach City Weird... COUGHfillerepisode 06:10 Lag? 06:12 nah 06:12 just #busy 06:16 <3primetime3> I'm still here - looking into the GD wiki a little... 06:16 I am looking into bulbapedia :S 06:16 <3primetime3> Pokémon is awesome! 06:17 <3primetime3> Did you get the hidden abilities for Serperior, Emboar, and Samurott? 06:17 <3primetime3> They were released recently, I think. 06:17 AHAHAHA Xd 06:17 I wish I could get a 3DS :( 06:17 I'm actually getting that 06:17 xD 06:18 I didn't get it to my birthday :( 06:18 Awww :( 06:18 Two Pokemon on chat :P 06:19 Hello. o/ 06:19 Long time no see. o/ 06:19 It is funny I am getting one of those 06:19 Reason why am I not here: Busy :( 06:19 (Not a 3DS) 06:19 <3primetime3> Hello Jakub :) 06:19 Hello primetime! 06:19 Hey Jakub \o 06:20 Hello Olaf! 06:20 <3primetime3> Someone else say hello to Jakob...;) 06:20 * Jakub1998 looks at Lefty with a mean look 06:21 Uh-oh, seems Jakub will do something to Lefty. o.o 06:21 * Jakub1998 uses Discharge on Lefty 06:21 WAKE UP!!! 06:21 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 gives Jakub a Samurai Sword 06:21 Use this :P 06:21 Huh? 06:21 * Jakub1998 looks at it 06:22 That'll wake him up 06:22 What should I do with that? 06:22 :3 06:22 Swing it like me :D 06:22 Use it like a sword 06:22 :P 06:22 * Jakub1998 swings it and hits a beehive 06:22 o_O 06:22 Oh god O_O 06:23 NUUUUUUU 06:23 BEES! 06:23 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 runs 06:23 * ChaneyTheSamurott jumps into the water 06:23 * Jakub1998 hides into the tree 06:23 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 shows Jakub what to do with the Samurai Sword 06:23 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 stabs someone 06:24 O_O 06:24 You just stabbed Callum377! 06:24 I did? O.O 06:24 Yes! O_O 06:24 Woah O_O 06:24 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 then stabs Fiona Fortuna 06:24 Yay! 06:24 Much better! XD 06:24 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 stabs Hans298 06:25 * Jakub1998 points at Erpuch 06:25 Don't forget him! 06:25 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Stabs Erpuch 06:25 :P 06:25 whoops! 06:25 He used a c-word against me. -_- 06:25 who is next? 06:25 Hmmm.. Hirrii! :D 06:26 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 stabs Hirrii 06:26 :3 06:26 And Sodalover, too! 06:26 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 stabs Sodalover 06:26 Pasky! :D 06:26 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 Stabs Pasky 06:27 That is all I guess.. 06:27 What about WENDY? 06:27 You forgot her! o_o 06:28 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 stabs wendy 06:30 Finish! XD 06:31 * Jakub1998 burns the bodies with electricity 06:35 Am I the only one who listens to MJ? o_o 06:36 who the fuck is MJ? 06:36 -_- 06:36 -_- 06:37 Another detrimental guy? 06:37 Wait 06:37 We'll see 06:37 MJ = Michael Jackson -_- 06:37 How does he not know? O_O 06:37 I listen to him sometimes :P 06:37 He's good, right? :) 06:37 Ya 06:38 I miss him. :( 06:38 it was a shame he died though :( 06:38 Yeah. :( 06:38 RIP Michael Jackson (1958-2009) :( 06:38 (I hope the years are correct) 06:38 I heard One of the directors of Nintendo died :( 06:38 Yeah, Satoro Iwata :( 06:39 I will be sad, when Yoshi will die. :( 06:40 Lefty, how is my electricity? XD 06:41 Which Yoshi (I'm not kidding I don't know) 06:42 Kazumi Totaka, Yoshi's voice actor. 06:42 (Yoshi from Mario) 06:42 aww plz no 06:42 yoshi is my fav character :( 06:42 I love his voice. 06:42 Yoshi is so adorable! 06:43 I hate Waluigi -_- 06:43 <3primetime3> I use Yoshi all the time for MarioKart7 :) 06:43 Yay! 06:43 * Jakub1998 jumps on Primetime's shoulder 06:44 Thread:233100 *facepalm* 06:44 (fp) 06:44 (fp animation) 06:45 (fp2) 06:45 WTF? 06:45 (fp3) 06:46 Level 141#comm-235614 (fp) (fp) (fp) (fp) (fp) (fp) (fp) 06:48 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 stabs Bubbly Jello 06:48 147 has been reverted?! O_O 06:49 Yep 06:49 -_- 06:49 * Jakub1998 zaps king.com company 06:49 :D 06:50 Talk:Level 147/@comment-YusufT19-20150706112152?permalink=233277#comm-233277 What the hell? (Fp) 06:50 (fp) 147 times. 06:53 Dead. 06:55 <3primetime3> Hey Courte. 06:55 Hello there. 06:56 Hi Jakub. Hi ptimetime 06:56 *primetime 06:59 Hello Storm. 06:59 Hi lads. 06:59 So, earlier on today I made a slight... error. 07:00 And what did you do? 07:00 What? 07:00 Did you hack a level? 07:00 NO xD 07:00 THEN WHAT YOU DID?! XD 07:01 Anyways, there was a sock here earlier. I went to ban it from chat, only to realise that I accidentally banned Michael instead :O 07:01 O_O 07:01 Oopsie! O_O 07:01 Oh, that. 07:02 <3primetime3> Oh man, I'm done. 07:02 * Storm2 glues Primetime to his chair 07:02 * Storm2 glues the chair to the floor 07:02 * Jakub1998 jumps on Storm's head 07:02 Emolga says Hi! 07:02 Who? 07:02 Ahh it happens lel 07:02 Me! XD 07:02 Did you unban Michael? 07:03 I've done worse, like that time I got mad at 3lite and opened up the ban menu but then accidentally hit "Okay" WHOOPSIE XD 07:03 Of course I unbanned him. He did nothing wrong. 07:04 At that moment anyways... 07:04 I unbanned him instantly of course 07:04 Peridot is sooo ugly 07:04 Whyyy does it have to be my birthstone 07:05 Moving swiftly along. 07:05 What is mine? 07:05 How are your Bengals, Lefty? 07:06 Absolutely nuts (rofl) 07:06 They're Bengals, they're supposed to be nuts. 07:09 At least they're using the litter tray now 07:09 I haven't even dared hold them yet 07:09 I will get absolutely pulverised if I do 07:10 Hi NRN 07:10 AKA the wannabe bot who added all the keys to the infobox. 07:11 Wannabe bot? 07:11 Hi 07:12 *shrugs* 07:12 IDK how to explain it. 07:12 Nevermind, Courtemanche. 07:12 Okay what level are you guys 07:13 699 R, 189 DW 07:13 1003R, 268DW, 369 Soda. 07:13 Early levels. 07:13 Is 699 buffed courtemache 07:14 Oh yes, 205 Soda 07:14 Yes, NRN. It's actually on like, its fourth or fifth version right now. 07:14 1040 R, 665 DW, 450 Soda 07:15 It seems like Im the only one here who's playing DW 07:15 I'm playing -_- 07:16 My progress sucks but I'm playing it... 07:16 Remember only up to 435 is released in soda 07:16 Hacker. 07:16 Haha 07:17 How hard is 688 07:17 Still, it's good to know that Sprinkleshell is returning. I miss the sound he makes while eating the candies. 07:18 :D 07:18 Yeah 07:18 I made a joke to fzs once about sprinkleshell disappearing 07:19 Fzs is like, the master of that wiki. Without him, that wiki is DOOMED. 07:19 Yeah 07:19 And he has 20k more edits that Milos 07:19 Who's Fzs? 07:20 Is he a soda guy? 07:20 Aye lad 07:20 Yeah 07:20 He's forever swimming in a Soda sea. 07:20 Wow he's done like 3/4 of the edits on Soda wiki 07:21 He edited like, today 07:21 On Soda 07:21 He's contributed to that wiki more than anyone else on the entire site. 07:21 Combined probablt 07:21 y 07:21 User:Fzs1904 07:21 He's not disappeared though.. 07:21 His profile on this wiki 07:22 He has 698 edits 07:22 ohd 07:23 Lefty since when were you here 07:23 He was the FOUNDER here 07:23 I mean 658 edits 07:23 It seems like he's the founder of soda wiki 07:23 NRN, April 2013. 07:24 Okay 07:24 So thats when this wiki was created 07:24 No, it was on December 22, 2013. 07:24 (PSST. He's lying) 07:24 *2012 07:24 April 2013 was when I started editing regularly 07:24 Lefty that is, not Leo. 07:24 I made like, 3 edits in December 2012 07:24 Okay 07:24 Then none at all till April 2013 07:25 And then the wiki really came to life. 07:25 But who made the templates, etc. 07:25 I've made a few of them myself, but at first, I had zero knowledge of how to work Wikia at all 07:25 I learned throughout 2013 07:25 And learned how to make templates too 07:26 You learned it in community central 07:26 Seriously, at first I didn't know how to add an image to a page. 07:26 What 07:26 Not kidding, when my activity kicked up in April 2013, I was THAT clueless 07:26 Was there ay admin 07:26 I was like, crap this thing is heating up, gotta learn how to use Wikia 07:26 Not until July 2013 07:27 When I finally figured out how to access the admin dashboard 07:27 Was jianhui the first admin 07:27 yes 07:27 And realised maybe this place needs admins haha 07:27 But he's demoted 07:27 In his day, Jian was by far the most active user. 07:27 Who was the second admin? 07:27 When Jian was in his prime, he helped kickstart 07:27 24/7? 07:27 the Wikia 07:28 The second admin to be created is on chat right now :) 07:28 Jian demoted himself, he retired. 07:28 Primetime 07:28 Primetime? Storm? 07:28 And he has a cat 07:28 Storm 07:28 Storm then. 07:28 Storm's been a user here for more than 2 years 07:28 He is the one who encouraged me to join this wiki :) 07:29 How come Jian retired? 07:29 I dont know 07:29 Schoolwork i think. 07:29 He was far past his prime 07:29 And became too busy 07:29 Fun Fact: Storm and I actually knew each other BEFORE we both joined the wiki. 07:29 How?? 07:29 Why 07:29 Facebook, YouTube. 07:29 Have you two ever met IRL? 07:29 No XD 07:29 I live in the US and he lives in Ireland LOL 07:29 Wait who did you meet IRL 07:30 I met one user IRL. He is an admin. 07:30 Chaney? 07:30 Yes. 07:30 I've talked with Storm face-to-face on Skype though :) 07:30 Nobody's met me IRL 07:30 Aaah I'd be way too nervous to do that 07:30 Yeah 07:30 Me too 07:30 With like, webcams and everything?! 07:30 Yeah! :D 07:31 So you could see each other's faces??!? 07:31 I met Chaney, when he was in Poland once. 07:31 Theres a chance me and flockky will meet each other IRL 07:31 Call me in a million years when I'd be willing to do that 07:31 XD 07:31 We had seen each other's faces before in pictures, Lefty. 07:31 Lefty? 07:31 ¿ 07:31 We both had an idea of what to expect. 07:31 Was it scary?? 07:32 Were you nervous to do that 07:32 Because same country, same region only hes in the prpvince and Im in the city 07:32 Why not let someone call you, just cover your face with a paperbag, just holes for eyes? XD 07:32 Not at all :) 07:32 Hahaha 07:32 And Jakub (rofl) 07:32 Wow, that seriously takes gus 07:32 *guts 07:32 LOL Jakub. 07:32 Wait courtemance did you even leave chat 07:32 I was on earlier but I came back. 07:32 Since the guess the level thingy 07:33 In 2012, three of my online friends back then forced me to have a group voice chat with them on Skype 07:33 March 10 2012 it was 07:33 I thought you and emma skype each other 07:33 It was THE scariest thing ever 07:33 Not on VOICE chat though 07:33 We ended up talking for like 7 minutes 07:34 I was younger then, I could hold it together 07:34 Nowadays I probably wouldn't be able to 07:34 Anyways. The closest admin to where I live is Chaney. I hope I can visit him someday, or, stretching it, he can come here. 07:34 So emma saw your face 07:34 You're also pretty danged close to Emma (rofl) 07:34 I forgot about him XD 07:34 Why 07:34 (facepalm) 07:34 You live somewhere near CA, Leo? 07:34 NRN 07:34 No, Jakub O_O 07:34 I live in PA. 07:34 Emma does NOT know what I look like 07:34 Oh! (fp) 07:34 I forgot he moved! 07:35 Okay but how do you skype 07:35 It's OK :P 07:35 Well, I met him when he lived in CA. 07:35 With text chat 07:35 Okay 07:35 Anyways, I forgot about Ryan and Emma. They only live like, an hour and a half from me O_O 07:35 Haha 07:35 You should go meet them 07:35 : 07:35 :P 07:35 Why are you near to each other 07:35 I don't think he wants to... 07:36 But yeah, group chatting with 3 people on March 10 2012 was one of the hardest things ever 07:36 And they totally forced me to 07:36 Now I'm older I'd just say NO 07:36 Ryan? Maybe. 07:36 Emma? 07:36 07:36 Do I WANT to see him IRL? ._______________. 07:36 The closest admin to me is 07:36 Courte 07:36 Do you know what Emma looks like? 07:37 No. 07:37 He did an ALS ice bucket video 07:37 I thought everyone saw it 07:37 Hmm... 07:37 Well, I'll BRB. 07:37 * Courtemanche437 is now AFK 07:37 I think he took it down 07:37 He nominated me, Prunetune and Wildoneshelper 07:37 And I think all of zero of us actually did it 07:37 Was Primetime a crat back them? 07:38 No 07:38 Prunetune was made a crat in October 07:38 In here I only know how flockky and roseturnip looks like because I know their RL fb account 07:38 This was in like, August 07:38 Back 07:38 Yeah Rose's RL FB is dead easy to find 07:38 I like the way he nominated people who were either crats, or would become crats sometime in the future. 07:38 Seeing as he actually friended his Roseturnip account with it 07:39 IKR 07:39 I guess Prunetune and W ildoneshelper were his closest friends then 07:39 He did not friend his roseturnip account 07:40 Roseturnip? 07:40 I have an empty PM from Primetime 07:41 Did you try and PM me but I didn't receive it? 07:41 Dead. 07:43 * Storm2 makes everyone a cup of tea 07:43 Okay so are you exited about 1071 07:43 Thankyou storm joke 07:43 Is there anything interesting about 1071? 07:43 There's a frog in Lockolate 07:43 Nothing 07:44 Pppffft. We saw that in like, 865 or something like that. 07:44 I dunno if that counts as exciting 07:44 <3primetime3> That moment when you forget chat is open... 07:44 Courte, in LOCKOLATE 07:44 Not Chocolate 07:44 A frog in Locked Chocolate 07:44 It's still in chocolate... 07:44 It will be out (tomorrow) for you and (today) for me 07:44 And... OMG What is THAT?! 07:44 A Blue UFO?! 07:45 What does THAT do, shoot bad stuff? 07:45 WHere? 07:45 * Courtemanche437 wonders 07:45 What level is the Blue UFO on? 07:45 Evil UFO? 07:45 It's on Level Doesn't Exist (rofl) 07:45 I saw someone making a chamelon candy frog 07:45 Whos that 07:45 Well thank you for that -_- 07:45 Chameleon Candy frog would be nasty 07:46 Wheres blue UFO 07:46 screenshot 07:46 I found a video showcasing them, NRN: 07:46 Where 07:46 Don't remind me of Chaney's element in his fanon. .________. 07:46 King's videos 07:46 And that is, Jakub? 07:47 Blue cake! O_O 07:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 07:47 Oh yeah ._____________. 07:47 Blue UFO is here, NRN 07:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ 07:47 These cakes are NASTY! -_- 07:47 Question Jakub: How do you know about the blue cakes? 07:48 He told me that. 07:48 We talk on Facebook quite often. 07:49 Accidentally closed chat. 07:49 No blue UFO its a song 07:49 Trollish link is trollish (rofl) 07:50 I should've known it was gonna be a trap though 07:51 Whats your religion 07:52 Umm... what? 07:54 Uhhh... 07:54 You shouldnt ask that. .___. 07:55 No religion! 07:55 I knew it. 07:56 Dead 07:56 Dead indeed. 07:57 <3primetime3> Dead X3 07:57 <3primetime3> I'm on two different chats now :) 07:57 Did you kick me lefty 07:57 No religion allowed. 07:57 Okay sorry 08:00 And then dead. 08:01 <3primetime3> Yup... 08:02 Hello! 08:02 <3primetime3> HELLO! 08:03 Hello! 08:05 Hi Asew. Liven this chat up! :/ 08:06 <3primetime3> Hey NRN 08:06 WB NRN 08:06 Leo, not sure if that's possible. 08:07 Wait are the people in here the people in chat 5 hours ago 08:07 W asew 08:07 Well, at least I am 08:07 Who started guess the level 08:07 5 hours ago 08:07 IDK? 08:08 I think it was Chaney 08:08 Hi Olaf! 08:08 Chaney usually starts GTL these days... 08:08 And I should be here 08:08 In those days 08:09 Ill be editing bye 08:09 <3primetime3> Bye again! 08:11 <3primetime3> SO HOW'S LIFE EVERYONE?!!! 08:11 Neutral. 08:11 Going well. 08:15 Dead 08:15 Dead. For like, the 1998th time -_- 08:16 <3primetime3> Dead for the 1999th time :) 08:16 I'm probably not going to stay for long 08:16 Dead for the 2,000th time. 08:16 2001st :P 08:16 <3primetime3> 2002nd! 08:16 That';s my birth year! 08:16 <3primetime3> Even the GD chat is more lively then this... 08:17 My birth year is 1998 :S 08:17 And someone spammed the o/ emote 08:17 <3primetime3> Nobale... 08:17 If I remember it right, Chaney is in 1999. 08:17 Same 08:17 I'm in 2007 BC 08:18 XD 08:18 Actually 1595 08:18 Why not 419? XD 08:18 1595 08:18 Meaning I'm 419 years old (rofl) 08:19 I'll stay for 10 more minutes 08:19 I could also be 1279 08:19 Which means I would be 735 years old 08:19 And turning 420 next month? XD 08:19 <3primetime3> Well, Asew...you wrote that in both chats! 08:19 Not everyone is in both chats, silly 08:19 I guess 08:20 I guess if I'm 419 I'll be 420 next month 08:20 No 420 jokes... No 420 jokes 08:20 420. 08:21 What is it with Asew and weed? 08:21 <3primetime3> Weed? 08:21 Yeah 08:21 Asew's always banging on about 420 08:21 <3primetime3> LOL 08:21 420 is a code for weed 08:22 <3primetime3> Because 419-420 08:22 420 means weed 08:22 <3primetime3> I know - same here! 08:22 He goes on about it so much anyone would think he's actually a 13-year-old weed addict 08:22 <3primetime3> I never thought that - my mentality is the same way. 08:23 Well, there are worse numbers out there I guess 08:23 Like 888 08:23 888? 08:24 yup 08:26 <3primetime3> Why is that bad? 2015 07 14